Taxol, which is of the chemical structural formula: ##STR1## shows significant properties of promoting the polymerization of tubulin and inhibiting the depolymerization of microtubules. For these reasons, taxol is a valuable antileukemia and antitumor agent and is the subject of increasing research.
Taxol is known to be extracted from the trunk bark of different species of the Taxus, or Yew tree. Yields are generally low, usually on the order of no more than about 100 milligrams per kilogram in the extraction process. Various procedures for the production of taxol are known for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,814,470 and 4,857,653. A chemical process for the preparation of taxol is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,011.
Wani et al, "Journal of the American Chemical Society", Vol. 93, May 1971, No. 9, pages 2325-2327, reports on the structure of taxol and its potential use as an antileukemic and tumor inhibitory compound. This publication further discusses an alcohol extraction procedure for obtaining taxol from the stem bark of the western Yew tree (Taxus brevifolia).
The present invention provides a new method for the production of increased quantities of taxol and radiolabelled taxol using a novel procedure.